NuclearSpill's life
by WolfDemonNekko
Summary: A young filly who's parent's were a pony and a gryfon, must find her way into a cruel world.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP Fanfiction. **

Heartsparkle galloped through the small stone path, carrying the small bundle of her daughter with her in a small basket.

"Capture her!"

She heard a few guards say.

"I must get to him!"

She said, running to her husband... Who was... A gryfon... She got to her small old house on a hill, and quickly got inside and locked the door with her magic. She looked around for her husband.

"Blueheart? Honey?"

She said and threw the baby under a small table. She then ran into her bedroom. She gasped. Blueheart, was lying dead, on the floor, two guards ready to kill her next.

"Where is the child?"

They demanded, holding two blades up to her throat.

"Like I would ever tell you..."

She said and thrust herself into the blades, killing herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NuclearSpill hid under the small table, and heard hoofsteps running past her. She was a small filly, so she could easily hide under the table.

"Find that child!"

She heard a voice say.

"The mother is dead, sir."

She heard another say. NuclearSpill had known her mother would die for her father... They had loved each other so much more than her. She could feel her heart beating. Bu-bump. Bu-bump. A small grin crossed her face, her two different colored eyes glinting strangely. She jumped out from under the table.

"There she is! Capture her!"

Two guards said. She looked up with a crooked smile on her face. They backed up a few paces. She ran up to them and used her horn to stab the first one, and then the second one closely after.

"Now... I will be all alone with my mommy and daddy..."

She said, and kicked her hoof into the puddle of blood left by the colt guards.

A few months later...

Character check: NuclearSpill: A filly who her front half is pony, and back half is gryfon, except for her tail, which is also pony. She has a bite mark in her left ear, and two different colored eyes. One red, one green. Her cutie mark is a cracked potion with something spilling out of it, and fire surrounding the potion bottle.

NuclearSpill woke up and looked in the mirror at her left ear that part was bitten off of, before she put on her saddlebag and rushed out the door. She was finally able to go to school like all of the other fillies! The government and Celestia decided to pay for "homeless" fillies to go to school, and some money happened to turn up at her house. She finally got to a red school building, which was luckily in Ponyville, where she lives. She entered the room and got a few strange looks, and a few nervous looks also. She sat down at a desk by three fillies without cutie marks. They where whispering something and when NuclearSpill looked at them they smiled innocently. She just looked at her desk. After a few minutes a Mare said

"Hello everyone, I'm Cheerilee!"

And that is how my life of school started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

"Look's like we have a new student!"

Cheerilee said, looking straight at her.

"Why don't you come up and introduce yourself?"

She said, and NuclearSpill trotted up towards the front, a few fillies giving her strange looks.

"I am NuclearSpill."

She introduced as soon as she got up to the front. A few fillies started whispering and murmuring.

"Oh my... What a lovely name?"

Cheerilee said as a recovery, NuclearSpill could tell.

"Well, NuclearSpill, why don't you go back to your seat? Today we will be talking about cutie marks, and everyone can explain what there cutie mark means."

Cheerilee said, as NuclearSpill walked back to her seat and sat down. A few fillies went up and explained their cutie marks, one filly caught her eye. He was an all brown unicorn, with a welding cutie mark. His name was IronSoul. He forged weapons and armor, but he seemed really gentle.

"NuclearSpill, how about you come up?"

Cheerilee asked. NuclearSpill walked up to the front and drew her cutie mark on a blank white piece of paper.

"My cutie mark represents potion making... And the fire in the background is my passion of bringing back somepony who was special to me..."

She finished, and went back to her seat.

"That concludes our lesson, now you may all play outside until your parents come to retrieve you."

She concluded, and everypony ran outside and started playing. NuclearSpill got her saddlebag and went outside also. She stood and watched, until three earth pony fillies walked up to her.

"Hey, new kid. You get the treatment we give every new kid."

The one in the middle said, grinning. They took a step closer, and now there was a small crowd of school ponies watching.

"All right Gryfon girl, ready for your special treatment?"

The one on the right said, laughing. The one in the middle hoofed her in the face. She fell down and looked back up with an evil grin on her face. A voice in her head said

_Crush them... Crush them..._

A huge grin crossed her face.

"What's so funny, Gryfon girl?"

They teased. She looked up at them and they all backed up a pace. She leaped out and grabbed the middle one with her hooves, before throwing him down with force. She scratched the second one with her horn a little, and the third one ran.

"Miss Cheerilee! NuclearSpill is causing a fight!"

The third one said, and Cheerilee came rushing through the crowd. She stopped when she saw the three. NuclearSpill's eye was swelling up where the filly hit her, and the other one was on the ground quivering.

"NuclearSpill! What have you done!"

"But-"

"No! I won't listen to your excuses! I am having a talk with your parents when they come to pick you up."

NuclearSpill's face darkened at this. She looked at her hooves. Cheerilee thought she had finally got to her. Until she said:

"I don't have parents anymore..."

And thus, her first day at school


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here is chapter 3! Please review if you have any Ideas, I will consider everything. Thank you and please enjoy!**

"What are you talking about?"

Cheerilee said, looking down at her, her anger suppressing a tiny bit.

"They... Died a long time ago."

NuclearSpill said, sitting down. Cheerilee just left her there, and dragged the other ponies away into the school. She probably didn't know what to say.

"I'm alone again..."

She mumbled, before she saw a small frog jumping through the grass, it had started raining. She grabbed the frog, and put it in her saddlebag. Then she started trotting home, it was storming now, the rain was pouring down hard on her. She saw a bread shop and bought a small piece of bread for one bit, to last her a while. Then she headed home, and went to her parent's graves in the garden. When they were still alive, they would go to the garden to rejuvenate themselves. Now the lush greenery was all dead. She went back inside and got out the frog. She held it down using the bit of magic she knew, and got out her dissection tools.

"You will become my new project!"

She declared, and started to get everything she needed for a potion she was making, starting with frog legs. After she retrieved what she needed from the frog, she went to sleep, dreading she had another day of school ahead of her. Maybe it will be better tomorrow... She thought, before dozing off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reviews, and here is the new chapte****r! I have edited it now, and tell me if you have any ideas!**

4

NuclearSpill awoke from the same dream she had been having for a while, the murdering of her parents. She sat up with a shiver, and got her saddlebag, her sleeping potion was finished. She was going to get back at those three ponies who had attacked her. She was still very sore from them.

She headed off to school, and went to her class, she had noticed that IronSoul was looking her way often. She got sort of agitated and stared at him while he was looking at her and he blushed before looking away quickly.

"Humph. Fillies."

She said, she was blushing now too. At lunch, she had devised a plan. She got out her sleep potion and walked over to the three fillies.

"I made this drink to apologize for yesterday."

She said to them, barely holding back a laugh. Cheerilee was watching and had an approving look on her face.

"All right, Gryfon girl, we accept, but it'd better be good."

They each poured part of it in a glass and drank it. She waited for it to take affect, and soon enough, in the next class they were fast asleep. Cheerilee had to stomp her hoof on their desks for them to wake up. Everyone laughed, mission accomplished.

Later, after school, Cheerilee asked for NuclearSpill to come over to her desk.

"I need to ask you a few questions, NuclearSpill."

She said, and started asking.

"How did your parents...die, might I ask?"

"Well... It happened when I was really little... But I remember guards were there... And they killed them both."

She said, trying to hold back any emotion.

"I see."

She said, and dismissed NuclearSpill. She started to head home a bit later, and saw guards patrolling, as if they were looking for something. One of them saw her and ran towards her, weapon drawn. She froze in her hoofsteps. Time was moving as slowly as possible. He started to swing his sword.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the blade to kill her, but then opened her eyes to see IronSoul he'd stepped in, deflecting the sword with another sword. He had a nasty looking sword gash on his face though.

"Are you ok, NuclearSpill?"

He asked, trying to hold of the guard With all his might, blood trickling down his face.

"Yes."

She mumbled. How are we going to get out of this mess now?! She thought, making a plan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter, and please, if you have any ideas, I will consider all and try to fit in as much as possible!**

NuclearSpill told IronSoul her plan and got out a blue potion bottle and used some magic on it. Then, she threw it at the ground and it leaked and made a puddle of blue steaming liquid, separating them and the guard.

"Come on!"

She said and started dragging IronSoul by the ear, he was losing blood. They ran until they got to a forest.

"The Everfree... Forest?"

IronSoul managed, and she nodded before they ran together into the darkness. NuclearSpill knew she had to find somepony, to help IronSoul. Soon they came to a small hut, and knocked on the door. After a while, a zebra answered.

"Poor filly townsfolk, come in and rest for a bit. I see you have been in a fight, thanks to that nasty scratch."

She said, and they walked inside cautiously. The zebra got some bandages and started fixing up IronSoul. She looked around at all of the potions.

"A-are you ok, IronSoul?"

She said, she had never asked. He nodded, before falling asleep by the fireplace in the zebra's house.

"Who... Are you?"

"I go by Zecora, young filly, are you from Ponyville?"

"Yes. We were attacked by Princess Celestia's guards."

"Really? I could not see that happening, as princess Celestia is quite nice. Maybe you made a mistake, and see her as cold as ice. I have a friend, named Twilight, I may ask her later, but now you must rest as it is night."

NuclearSpill nodded, and laid next to IronSoul, before falling asleep cozily


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy it and as always tell me any ideas you have.**

NuclearSpill and IronSoul woke up the next day and thanked Zecora for letting them stay. She told them where this "TwilightSparkle" pony was and they headed out back to Ponyville.

"So... What's up?"

IronSoul said, to break the silence.

"Nothing...getting chased by guards... Getting saved by you..."

He just nodded and they kept walking in silence. They decided to stop for a while at a small store with a small awning. A purple alicorn princess walked around the corner and NuclearSpill's heartbeat doubled.

"That's a princess! She could be after me too..."

She whispered to IronSoul.

"How is the tracking of this "beast" going?"

She asked a guard that was trotting behind her, using magic.

"It is very close... The gryfon-pony. We still don't know if she is a chimera or just a hybrid of some sort. I can sense it's energy with this spell I am using."

He stopped and looked directly at me.

"Right there!

NuclearSpill ran as fast as she could away, but they were following her and IronSoul very carefully. The alicorn princess looked confused, as if she didn't know what she was looking for, but she followed after the guard.

"It is right there princess Twilight!"

He said and pointed at her, as they hit a dead end. NuclearSpill turned abruptly, tears filling her eyes and a scared determination in her face. IronSoul held up his sword with magic, trembling. He was thinking the same as her

We can't fight a princess.

NuclearSpill backed away like a wild scared animal, as IronSoul wielded his sword in fear. The guard leaped at them, NuclearSpill closed her eyes bracing for impact.

_I, no, we, are going to die. Right here, right now._

She opened her eyes and leaped up, hitting the stallion's horn, hearing a deafening crack, and then the guard somehow teleported behind the princess. NuclearSpill stumbled, feeling dizzy, blood was running into one of her eyes making her vision red. She couldn't tell if that crack was from her or the guard. TwilightSparkle stomped her hoof down.

"This small filly is NOT a monster! I demand we see Princess Celestia now!"

She ordered, and NuclearSpill fell, her vision blurry. She heard voices and the last thing she saw was IronSoul looking at her worriedly, before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry about everything being in code! I don't know what happened! But it was a real hassle to rewrite it all. Anyways, tell me any ideas you have and enjoy! I will try and be more descriptive from now on.**

When NuclearSpill woke up she saw she was put in chains. She sighed, but then remembered TwilightSparkle. She had probably made their deaths a bit less tragic.. She looked around and saw a few changelings chained up next to her, they were thin and on the verge of death. They chomped at her as if they could get to her somehow. She kept looking and saw IronSoul trapped also, he must have put up a fight because he was bandaged up a lot more than Zecora had done and was still. NuclearSpill's heartbeat increased. She heard hoofsteps and saw princess Celestia and a Gryfon talking to each other and then looking down at her. They approached her and then they led her towards a room after undoing her chains.

"Wait, can.. Can I at least be with IronSoul?"

She pleaded, and they had a look of pity on their faces. Celestia nodded and she unlocked his chains with magic. He slumped to the ground and NuclearSpill ran over to him. He was scratched up and had a lot of bandages all over him, and he was breathing irregularly. NuclearSpill frowned and angrily turned towards Celestia and the Gryfon.

"What did you do to him!"

She demanded, and Celestia frowned.

"We offered to let him go if he would let us take you, but he wouldn't leave your side."

Cestia said in a surprisingly calm pitied voice.

"We had to take him out."

The Gryfon added, making Celestia give him a look.

She turned back to her still friend and nuzzled him affectionately. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled weakly.

"A-are you.. Okay.. Nuclear...Spill..?"

He choked out and she smiled as if nothing happened and it was the happiest summer day.

"Just... Yeah, I'm okay... Now just rest for a bit...later it'll just be you and me okay?"

She said and he closed his eyes contentedly. She sneaked a small emergency pill from she had made and planned to give it to him without suspicion. The only way to do it was... She blushed as she put it in her mouth and moved closer to IronSoul. She put her mouth up to his and kissed him, giving him the pill. His eyes opened abruptly but then he calmed down, realizing that she wasn't really kissing him. He looked sort of disappointed, but she heard him swallow and walked back to her captors after nuzzling him once more.

"We are headed to the discussion room to see what we should do with you."

The Gryfon said and they walked into a room with a lot of different Gryfon's and all kinds of Ponies.

"Here I go..."

She said before walking to the middle of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am super sorry for lack of this chapter! This website had been acting up for my copy and paste..**.

As NuclearSpill entered the room, everyone was silent. Then whispers broke out through the crowd. She walked to the center of the room and sat down, watching all of the ponies and other creatures.

"What do you suggest we should do with her?"

A gryfon said, looking to Celestia.

"I feel she isn't causing any harm."

She said, looking to Twilight, who I had just realized was in the room. She nodded.

"She is only a filly. She can't do any harm."

She said and another gryfon interrupted by saying:

"W-what about the blood ties?" Nervously, his tail giving a swish.

"She can learn from the elements of harmony."

She said, looking towards Twilight, who had a happy look on he face.

"All in favor say "I."

"I"

Most of the Gryfon's said this, because she would be in Ponyville for it. As everyone dispersed Celestial walked over to her.

"You can stay with princess Twilight for now."

She said, and nudged her towards Twilight with her wing.

"We have a lot to do! So let's get going!"

She said excitedly, as she had a new student, me. She trotted after Twilight, not looking back.

please review! Another problem was lack of inspiration! Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**As you have noticed, I am changing the perspective of the story**.

As I trotted out of the court room, the harsh sunlight burned my eyes, making me blink a few times until they got used to the light. As we were walking, I wondered about thinks, letting my mind wander carelessly. Then I remembered. IronSoul!

"Um, princess Twilight... May I ask, where is my friend IronSoul?"

"Oh, him? He is in the infirmary."

She said, pausing whatever she had been talking about before that, and then continued. After a while we got to her library, where a small green and purple dragon greeted them. We went inside and I saw a lot of books, but everything was clean.

"You can sleep over there."

Twilight said, pointing to a small mattress that was lying under one of her bookshelves.

"T-thanks!"

I stammered, this bed was way bigger than what was at my old house! I cantered over to it and looked at how much room I had for my other stuff. Twilight trotted over towards me.

"Here is your saddlebag!"

She said kindly, handing it to me. I then set it down gently on the wooden floor, making a light tapping sound as if touched, because of the glass inside of it.

"Tomorrow I will have to introduce you to the other elements of harmony!"

She said, as if suddenly remembering.

"But Luna is raising the moon now, so we can do that in the morning."

I was glad she said that, because I was pretty tired. I snuggled into the warm blue blanket that was thrown over the mattress, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Please remember to tell me what you think of it!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please, remember to tell me any ideas you have to add!**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs cooking. I got out of bed, my mane a mess as usual, and stretched as I have a big yawn. I then trotted out of my area, and saw the dragon was cooking breakfast professionally. He looked over at me.

"Hi! You must be Twilight's new student, she was talking about you! My name is Spike."

He said, before flipping the eggs, his cute chefs hat bobbing as he moved.

"Please, have a seat, I have cooked breakfast for all of us!"

He said, and I walked and sat down at the table. I had forgot that part of her diet was meat, unlike a pony, because I was part gryfon.

_I guess I will cook meat in private, not to offend the ponies.._.

I had thought, and hadn't realized Twilight walking down the stairs, a book buried in her face. She sat down and looked up at me.

"I've found what our first lesson should be! How good are you at Magic?"

She asked, leaning over the table towards me.

"Um, I mean, I can levitate a few things but that's about it.."

I replied, thinking about her other skills.

"Well, because of the bloo- I mean, you can just learn from all of the elements of harmony! How about we go and meet them?"

Twilight said, not waiting for an answer as she trotted out of the house.

"Wait! You didn't eat the breakfast yet!"

Spike hollered as if he had said it a thousand times. He sighed. I quickly scarfed down an egg before thanking Spike, and sprinting after Twilight. I finally caught up to her, panting.

"We were supposed to have a picnic today, so you can meet them all there!"

She said, as we trotted around towards the park area. We finally got there and I saw five other ponies. One was a blue Pegasus, with a rainbow colored mane and a cloud cutie mark with a rainbow lightning strike coming out of it.

There was also a yellow Pegasus, with a pink mane and three pink butterflies as a cutie mark. There was a pink earth pony with a pink mane and three balloons as a cutie mark.

Next I saw another earth pony, but this one was orange, with a leatherish looking hat, with three apples as her cutie mark. Her mane was a light-ish orange.

Lastly I saw a white unicorn with three diamonds as her cutie mark, with a dark purple mane. She was wearing a dress and hat that was a shade lighter than her mane, and was sipping tea.

"These... Are the elements of harmony?"

I asked, looking at them in awe.


End file.
